Dreams Speak Softly
by Vainthemighty
Summary: This is a oneshot of how Harry and Draco got together. HD


Disclaimer: Well the fact that this is a Harry Potter fan fic would make me have absolutely no claim over owning "Harry Potter". However I do own the OC characters and plot. I hope you like them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, age 25, squirmed in the chair he was sitting in as Harry's voice played in his ears.

"You want to hear what happened after the war? Well Hermione, Hermione Granger, now Weasely, was stuck in the hospital for about three weeks. She had gained a broken arm during the battle. Bless her soul; she came running right behind me ready to fight the deatheaters head on. Ronald Weasely, her husband, had been caught up in a duel between two other deatheaters. Never did find out who they were, Ron destroyed them before they even had a chance. I knew the DA club would come in handy. But I always knew he had it in him to cast those spells." Harry's voice died down for a moment before it perked back up. It seemed he had been thinking of whom else to talk about. "But you know who surprised me the most? Neville Longbottom! He was the type to shy away from a fight, however when Ginny, Ron's sister, had taken a hit, Longbottom had finally come out of his shell. He was the one who defeated Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy that is. Draco Malfoy was the one who helped bring his father down surprisingly enough. Yes, Draco Malfoy, my husband." Harry had stated proudly.

At that moment Draco's body seemed to relax more as he felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Draco Malfoy?" A woman's voice seemed to crack. Did she hear their hero right, "how in the world did you two get together?" She asked leaning towards Harry, now getting more into her interview.

Harry chuckled turning a slight pink in the cheeks, "It's hard to explain. I wasn't the one who started it that's for sure," He said now moving his right hand to scratch a place that was probably not itchy. "It started with Draco really; him and his confession. I won't tell you what he said. That would just be prying. But I will tell you that he confessed that he cared deeply for me after the war had ended. Actually, he came to me when Hermione was released out of the hospital. He found me at the front desk trying to get the information for the woman behind it so I could so see my best mate's wife. That woman was being a pain in the arse! Well, back to the story," Harry chuckled. "Draco came right up to me, took a hold of my shoulder and turned me around demanding that I speak with him. Of course I thought he was crazy and turned back around pursuing my mission of getting the woman to talk. He did it again, but this time more silently. Draco's the person who doesn't like to make a big scene unless it's to his benefit. Well, that wasn't.

"Finally, after seeing the woman flick something off her finger and stare over at me, I gave in. The woman was being a bloody arse and it seemed Draco wasn't, so he was the best choice to go with. I told him that I'd hear him out and he seemed thankful. He brought me outside and over to his new muggle convertible. I whistled. It was a very nice car. Not too rich and defiantly not the junk heap I was driving. He opened the door for me to get in and I did so. Before I knew it Draco was on the other side tapping on the stirring wheel. I looked over and asked if every thing was alright. I didn't know what was going on in his head, and for a second after he spoke I sure as hell didn't know what I was thinking. Draco Malfoy had told me he loved me. He looked over at me after I asked him and said those three words, I love you. I gasped, but not towards what he had said, but towards my reaction. I didn't yell at him, or punch him like I normally did. Instead I stayed quite watching his every move. The way his blond hair fell into his face, the way his cheeks and nose would develop a red tent before he looked away. I had utterly confused myself." This time when Harry had finished he adjusted himself, moving his right leg over his left and turning to the side to get comfortable.

The woman moved in farther. "And? What happened?" She insisted.

Harry looked over at her. "I went to America."

Draco laughed to himself as a body fell beside him. He wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders of his second eldest boy.

"You what!" The woman gasped and flew back into her chair feeling something strong hit her. That wasn't something she would have guessed happened. Running away to America, yes she heard of that, but running away from someone you cared for, to America, now that was something else. "You have to be joshing us, right? You wouldn't do that."

Harry laughed and moved his leg back down. "Actually I did, for a year with Ron and 'mione. We went to New York City first. It was great to finally go somewhere besides the United Kingdom. Hermione suggested that we all take a trip there. She had gotten out of the hospital for a month and already she had to go back, but not because of an injury. No she was pregnant with Ron and her first baby. Well we sure didn't stay in New York when she was going to have a baby. No we only went there to visit. Instead we went down to Boston and rented a flat for the year. Ron and I went to see the sites around N.Y. while Hermione, being herself, went to the largest Library in the Americas. Silly her, she'd stay there all night if she could, but that wouldn't be to good for the baby. So we took her on a road trip to the great lakes. She loved it there in the woods, said it reminded her of her grandparents house.

"When we came back to the apartment, Hermione took me aside and asked if I had thought anything about Draco in the time we spent in the US. I told her of course, but I was only lying to her and myself and possibly to anyone else listening to us. I didn't think about Draco, it was to hard and to early to. If I accepted him, then that would make me gay, which I wasn't at the time. It would also mean I'd have to open up to yet another person. I didn't think I could do that.

"During the time in Boston, I took up a job in a local bakery. It paid well and was in desperate need of employees. Ron said he didn't want to take a job _there_ but Hermione made him later on. It was me and him working there as Hermione worked on something that the ministry had sent here. She told Ron that it would stress her and the baby if she did any manual labor. So he didn't ask her again why she wasn't the one helping the income of muggle money. The two of us ended up being great cooks, but only in the sweet and braid department, and great caterers since the bakery also did weddings. If Ron hadn't married Hermione already, I would have sworn he'd do it then.

"Seeing all those people confess their love made me think about Draco again. It was the period of time that was dedicated just for him. I had thought about all of the time we spent together, and man was there a lot of it. Not that all of it was pleasant. Most of it was us fighting back in Hogwarts. But there were times when he had my mind on only him. Even at the castle he had me locked on only thinking about him," Harry smiled looking down at his already cupped hands.

"Well I told Hermione that I was really considering Draco's feelings. Ron was in the room, well coming into the room and almost screamed. He yelled at my and shook his figure about me being gay and shagging Malfoy. However before I could even protest he had started to laugh. I didn't understand and it seemed Hermione didn't either because she smacked him and demanded what he was laughing about. I could still see his face, full of tears from his laughter and a big goofy grin. He had said, Malfoy! Thy Malfoy who hated your guts and mine, who's daddy wanted you dead, and who couldn't even say he was gay in school because he was too proud, said he loved you! Do you even believe that! Malfoy loves you. It seemed ridicules the way Ron had put it and made me start to smile then laugh. Before I knew it I was telling them that I loved him as well.

"It was Christmas again before I went back to England. Hermione had just given birth to a baby girl and given me the permission to go back to England before they did the day before. I smiled and told them that I'd see them back in Britain. The day I got back was the day of Christmas. I thought it couldn't get any better. Me being Draco's X-mas present! It was prefect, but not prefect enough. I had to give himself something else, something he'd cherish. But I didn't know what. I looked threw shop after shop trying to find the prefect gift. Finally a woman came and asked me if I needed any help. I told her I wanted to give someone very special to be a present, but I had never given this person a present before. She smiled and suggests a flower. Well that was easy, and it seemed to have meaning to it. So I picked out a nice flower that I thought Draco would like and headed towards the only place I knew Draco would be at that hour of the night. The Ministry.

"However, when I got there and asked to see him, the boy, Rick, told me that he had just left. I asked him where Draco was headed and he told me I must be crazy not to know. He was headed to the Malfoy Manor for their Christmas party. Invitation only. Just because this party was invitation only didn't mean that he great Harry Potter couldn't come!" Harry flared his chest as he spoke the last sentence before grinning as he was finally coming to the conclusion of his speech. "Well I got there, no help to the wizards who were deaf and dumb that I had talked to. They had muttered something and looked around before leaving me in the dark.

"When I got to the manor the door wouldn't budge. I had seen a couple before me open the door easily, but now the door was being an arse and not opening for me! I banged and shouted at the thing before someone on the other side opened it up. It was none other than **Narcissa**. The elder woman was still as beautiful as they say. She wore a white evening gown and a scowl at seeing my face." Harry chuckled as remembering his mother-in-laws face back then. "She asked me what I was doing and I told her coming to see Draco. She asked me again what I was doing here and I thought she must of gone deaf that those wizards back in town. So, again, I told her I was seeing her son, Draco Malfoy. Her face couldn't have been more smashed with her scowl. She told me he didn't want to see my face. I told her she was lying. Dealing with future mother-in-laws was just as bad as dealing with just plain old mother-in-laws. Narcissa wrapped her eyes around the rose I held in my hand before looking back at me. Is that for him? She asked me her voice still hard. I nodded my head trying to look past her onto the party. She clicked her tongue and tapped her fingers against the door frame. She seemed to be debating, for the life of me I didn't know since it would seem Draco really didn't want to see me. However long it took, it got me in. I scanned the room as Narcissa left me to fin for myself."

Draco moved his hand throw his boy's hair smiling softly. This was always his favorite part of the story. The part where Harry was going to tell the world what he did to Draco.

"Well I saw Draco, but it wasn't what I had expected to see. Draco looked happy, he looked content, he also had a baby bundle draped in his arms! I knew for a fact that Draco was gay, the whole wizarding world new that, so why was he holding a baby. I tried to see things reasonably. Maybe it wasn't his baby. Maybe it was someone else's. So I looked around. I didn't have to look far because Pansy Parkinson was sitting right next to him by the fire place playing with the baby's hand. Had Draco really gone off and married Parkinson! I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Malfoy, no matter how selfish he was, to ruin his prefect life, his prefect life with me! I hurried past the crowd of people that were in the way of my goal and me." Harry took a breath and looked around then at the camera. The whole wizarding world was going to know tonight. "Malfoy, I said, I need to speak with you. I looked like he was about to die of shook. I knew he wasn't expecting to see me after a year of hiding. He scowled, looking a lot like his mother, and told me to be bugger off. I looked over at Pansy who had stopped playing with the baby in mid-play. Then I looked down at the baby itself. No doubting it was Malfoy's child. It had his pointed face. The baby was pale, black haired and had the head shape of Draco. It was Draco's and Pansy's child. I felt my heart sink and my head spin, before I knew it I had said them. I said the words I was only hoping would be said later on. I said 'Draco you can't be with Pansy'. Remember, I was in a panic. 'Because I'm the one you want. Draco I'm the one who wants you the most! I want you to marry me not her!' I had asked Draco to marry me no matter how many words I put in between it. Draco looked shocked beyond words. But that didn't stop him from making me look like a fool. 'I'm not married to her Potter, I'm gay, and I thought you knew that." He said calmly using my surname to taunt me, and it was working. However before I could blurt out why he had a baby with her then, he had continued to talk. 'But I'd be glad to marry you, Harry.' He moved his hand up to reach for the rose I had yet to remember handing out to him. Draco took it, smelt it and wiggled it in front of the child's face as a play thing.

"And that's how we had gotten together." Harry smiled looking over at the woman before raising his brows. She had a shocked look on her face and her mouth was moving up and down, quite like a fish, like she didn't know what to say.

"But... but what about the baby? If it was his, weren't you angry?" The woman thought that was the best to put it.

Harry shook his head. "I found out it was his and pansy's and he had done that to produce an heir with the woman he was supposed to have married. The boy's a fine child and is my favorite out of our three." He said winking at the camera teasing his other two sons if they were watching. "Pansy had married Blaise, a Slytherin at our old school and is pregnant with her second child now." Harry said thinking that would be it for the questions.

"Others? Two more you said. How did these come along?"

Harry rubbed his head and thought for a moment. "Well I had been telling Hermione and Ron that I wanted a family. I thought maybe we could adopt, but Hermione told me she had heard of ways for males to have children. I was sure not going to be caring around a child for nine months. For a week she had been in her library looking for books to help Draco and I with our problem. Ron had been telling her the whole time it was crazy. He was right, the only male pregnancy was done in 1770 and the boy had become deaf and died fifty-seven years later. She told him that wasn't the only way. That there was another where one of us became a girl. We both laughed and told her no way! So we were stuck. It was Ron who found a way, neither of us had to carry the child or become a woman and it didn't involve someone else's child. Ron had stumbled upon a book about changing sexes. First he had put it down and left it, but curiosity had gotten to him and he had begun to read the index. Ron flipped when he found the charm that could change male sperm into a female's egg. The only thing was we had to find a person to carry our child. Enter Emilin Hunt. She was a muggle but a very fine one. Draco had told me that we should use a muggle because they didn't know who we were and there was a less chance that something bad would happen. We had put up an ad in the muggle London newspaper asking for a carrier for a child and she had come to us. She was a curious person and asked to many questions. When we first started out we told her that the egg was Draco's twin sister's so the baby would look like both of us. She thought it was clever. But she was a smart one and figured out that we were lying, so we told her the truth that it was actually Draco's sperm changed into an egg. She was shocked but not for very long. She accepted us and now she's part of our family." Harry smiled getting up off his chair seeing that the man at the camera was tapping his watching tell the hostess that it was almost time to close the show down.

The screen went black and started to hiss and fuzz.

"Father, how come you're watching the video again?" The boy against Draco asked moving up to look at his father.

"Because he loves to hear that story." Harry said walking in with a baseball cap on over his unruly hair and mud covering his body. Behind him was Draco's and his second son. The little brunette was wearing the same thing his father was, a blue shirt with a white strip through the middle, blue jeans and mud everywhere.

"Ah! Harry, James, you both head for the bath room his instant! Don't track mud in this house!" Draco said franticly getting off the couch and picking up his youngest son. "You know better! Potter, don't teach our children horrible manners." He said looking at his son as he pushed back the boy's silky hair and looked at his silvery eyes. "Did you have fun?" He asked as his second son got off the couch and headed for the three.

"Yeah! Daddy said I'm going to be a slugger just like my brother!" The boy said excitingly as he kicked his legs around and giggled madly.

Draco smiled, "Did he now?" The boy nodded as Draco smiled at Harry and headed off towards the bathroom followed by his husband and Allan.

"I don't think so." Allan said in a dull voice. He hated it when his glory was taken from him.

Harry looked over at him. "Now Al, be nice to your brother, he's only five." Harry said placing a hand on his son's back and smiling down at him. The boy smiled back, he loved his dad and didn't want to make him sad or angry.

Allan was Harry's boy, he loved Harry the most, even though he looked and had the personality of Draco. The boy had blond hair and silver eyes. He had Harry's face shape and messy hair. His brother looked the most like Harry, brown hair, silver eyes and Draco's face shape and of course Harry's middle name for a first, not to mention that he was more like Harry. Maybe that's why James liked his father better. But Allan knew he had to be nice to his baby brother, he was two years older then him and had to set a good example.

When Harry and Allan had gotten into the bathroom, they got to witness James' naked bum running around. "Harry, hurry grab him." Draco said laughing as he tried to snatch his son from the ground. It was always like this when it was time to take a shower. The boy just didn't know when to stay still.

Harry took off his base ball cap and placed it on Allan's head before bending down and grabbing James. He squeezed gently and hulled him off to the tub at the other end of the bathroom. They bathtub was nice, big, and white, something Draco just had to have. It was next to the shower which was next to the toilet. Harry set James into the nice warm tub water and looked over at Draco. "Easy." He teased Draco.

Draco snorted and gathered up James clothes. "Come on Allan, lets leave your dad and brother to their bath time." He said taking his son's shoulder and leading him out into the hallway. "So what do you think we should have for dinner? Your step brother and his mother and father are coming so it just has to be perfect.

Allan looked over at his father and smiled. The one thing he knew that he loved about his father was his cooking. Even though Harry was great with sweets, Draco made the best family meals. "Pasta, salad, and umm… Bread sticks!" His and his dad's favorite meal from Draco.

Draco smiled and headed for the kitchen with his son in pursuit.

* * *

I was referring to Ludwig Van Beethoven; I hope that didn't offend anybody.

Ahh! So, how was it? Was it good? It's probably not going to be a one-shot even though it kind of sounds like one. Please review.


End file.
